explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Investigations
In the Seska '' |image= |series= |production=40840-135 |producer(s)= |story=Jeff Schnaufer Ed Bond |script=Jeri Taylor |director=Les Landau |imdbref=tt0708917 |guests=Raphael Sbarge as Michael Jonas, Martha Hackett as Seska, Jerry Sroka as Laxeth, Simon Billig as Hogan and Prince Abdullah of Jordan as Unnamed science officer |previous_production=Dreadnought |next_production=Lifesigns |episode=VGR S02E20 |airdate=13 March1996 |previous_release=Lifesigns |next_release=Deadlock |story_date(s)=49485.2 (2372) |previous_story=Lifesigns |next_story=Deadlock }} Summary Morale Officer Neelix starts a ship-wide information broadcast aboard Voyager as an attempt to raise crew-morale. However, his initial reports are somewhat downbeat as he shares the news that helmsman Tom Paris (whose conduct has become increasingly erratic) is to leave the ship permanently to join a Talaxian convoy. It emerges that someone on board Voyager has been sending information to an enemy-race, the Kazon. After Seska and the Kazon abduct Tom Paris from the Talaxian ship, Neelix suggests on his broadcast that it was Paris who had betrayed them all. Captain Janeway privately reveals to Neelix that Paris's insubordination, departure and joining the Kazon was all part of an act to flush out a suspected traitor on board. The Maquis members of the crew, including Commander Chakotay, had not been told as it was suspected that the traitor was from the Maquis. She asks Neelix to use his new journalistic role to investigate. Neelix eventually discovers that the real traitor is Michael Jonas, a Maquis engineer. Jonas locks down Engineering, injures Neelix, and attempts to draw Voyager into a trap laid by Kazon forces. Neelix recovers and attacks Jonas, who falls over a second-floor railing and is disintegrated by plasma leakage below. Tom Paris returns after damaging the Kazon ship and stealing a shuttle. He explains and apologizes to the crew for his recent behavior, revealing that it was a ruse that he and the captain had planned to infiltrate the Kazon and flush the intruder many weeks ago. Chakotay privately tells the captain that he's disappointed in her deception of the plan to him. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Character error # After Neelix is asked to continue his investigation by Captain Janeway, he returns to Engineering where he asks to once again see the communication logs. Lieutenant Torres asks Lieutenant Hogan to help Neelix retrieve the logs. From there, Neelix and Hogan discover that someone has been sending unauthorized communications through the ship's power grid via the waste energy, yet Hogan sees no reason to notify his superiors of his new discovery. Hogan and Neelix know they need more information before reporting this. Plot holes # If the transporter room is capable of transporting a communications badge out of engineering, then they should also be able to transport a security team into engineering. Not if the transporter gap was large enough for a combadge, but too small for a security team. Nit Central # Phillip Culley on Thursday, March 25, 1999 - 6:37 pm: Here's more evidence of Voyager's ''Intruder 'F'riendly 'O'perating 'S'ystem: at one point, Hogan unlocks the subspace logs with an engineering clearance code. Afterwards, Neelix goes into Paris' quarters and tries to access his logs. The computer askes for an access code, and Neelix quotes the same code that Hogan used. Aren't the security codes voice linked as well? Shouldn't the computer say 'This code is not valid for this user' or something like that? '''This could be a generic code.' Notes Category:Episodes Category:Voyager